Purple Does Go With Red
by HeyItsAngelax
Summary: The color purple does go with red. Royalty meets desire and there is no doubt that some sparks are going to fly and not just because of fire. Perhaps a little more too. Jayden/OC. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes gazed at the house with uncertainty as she counted the number of breaths she took to calm her racing heart. _One, two, three. _When she had counted to ten, she glanced back at the house and sighed, she knew she had to get this over with. She took one step, then another until she reached to the front of the house. No doorbell? She couldn't say she was surprised, for a secretive samurai house, no one was supposed to come over and unexpected "guests" would be pulverized in an instant or perhaps a battle would take place somewhere else. She didn't know, it's been years since her family entered that house and she would be the first who would, but it wouldn't cause an uprising. Nobody was home at her house to know where she's been.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured as she opened the door, clutching a cell phone-like thing in her left hand, leaving her right free for any surprise attacks. The place looked empty; no one seemed to be inside. She hesitated, wondering if she had gone in at the wrong time. There was a person though; a mentor who held a wooden-stick like thing is his hands as he walked around the place. "Hello?" she called out nervously, thinking she should flee any minute now to save herself some embarrassment. Mentor Ji stopped, the voice didn't sound familiar, but for sure it wasn't a Nighlok. He walked slowly to where the voice was, gripping his wooden sword if he needed to protect himself. But when he saw the girl, he relaxed. Only slightly. She looked harmless, but you'll never know.

"Did you need something?" he asked, surprised that she was here. She hesitated again, for a slight moment before taking a deep breath, her green eyes meeting his dark ones. She held up the cell phone-like thing and he caught his breath. The purple samuraizer.

"My name is Cecilia, descendent of the purple ranger."

"The beach is so cold!" Emily squealed as Mike splashed her with some water.

"Serves you right for not wearing a jacket!" Mike said teasingly. Emily kicked her feet, splashing water into his direction. Mia sneaked up from behind, taking in as much water as her hands would take before dumping it on his head. He closed his eyes and shivered, feeling the water run down his skin before shouting out, "Truce! Truce!" Jayden chuckled, but felt something ring in his pocket. His samuraizer. His eyebrows knitted in concern as he answered. Kevin glanced at him, worried, thinking that something might have happened, after they had just defeated a Nighlok.

"Hello?" he answered, waiting for whoever was on the other line.

"Jayden, get the others back to the house. Quick!" Mentor Ji said urgently and Jayden felt worry stir inside him. But something in Mentor Ji's voice didn't sound like it was a Nighlok attack, but more of an emergency. What was it?

"We're on our way," Jayden replied, before snapping the phone shut.

"What is it?" Kevin asked anxiously, his eyes a mixture of worry, concern, and curiosity.

"I don't know, but Mentor Ji sounded urgent. Everyone, it's time to get back!" Jayden called to the others and Emily's shoulders slumped.

"But we just got here," she complained, but did as she was told, rushing back to shore, jumping on one foot to get her shoes in. Mia and Mike came up, doing the same thing as Emily.

"Sorry Em, but Mentor Ji just called," Jayden apologized, holding a worried expression.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get back there. Quick."

"How long have you had the samuraizer in your possession?" Mentor Ji asked, giving Cecilia a cup of tea, which she took gratefully.

"Ever since I was cleaning out my parents' stuff, I found it in my mother's box with the words 'For Cecilia,' depicted with Sharpie in front of the box. I opened it up and there I found a bunch of old letters, one that was enveloped, a disc thing, and this samuraizer. I opened the enveloped thing and it got me the directions to here and an urgent message saying that I should come to this place, with samuraizer and disc in hand. I have the disc in my bag here," Cecilia said, taking a long sip of her tea before digging around in her designer bag, hinting that she was well-off. Her father _was _a business man and her mother was a doctor, but still, she worked for what she had wanted and was independent. But there was a difference between pride and independence and she knew it, but didn't admit it. She pulled it out and it was a soft purple, girly, but not over the top and Mentor Ji took it from her gently, inspecting it. He knew it; this was no doubt one of the missing discs that could help with major things that the samurai rangers could not do before.

"Mentor Ji! We got your ca-" Jayden stopped, upon seeing Cecilia. His forehead creased with worry, but his eyes were curious. She shifted in her seat nervously, playing with the ends of her coffee-colored hair. It hung down her waist and was wavy with a side bangs. It had multiple shiny layers and brought out the green in her eyes. Her eyes were fringed with long dark lashes and her lips were a pale pink, no need for lip gloss there.

"Dude why so-" Mike stopped as well, staring at Cecilia. Emily and Mia came in and upon seeing Cecilia; they smiled as if she were here all along. Cecilia gave a tight smile. She was really pretty, but she denied it. But the looks on their faces showed surprise, not attraction, and it was true, she was a stranger in their house. Kevin came in, but he just looked confused.

"Rangers! You're here," Mentor Ji said, surprised at their quick return.

"Ji, who is-" "Oh yes! You haven't met Cecilia," Mentor Ji said, catching on to what Mike was about to say. Jayden stared at Mentor Ji and so did the others, waiting for what he was going to say. Cecilia refused to look up, embarrassed enough already.

"Cecilia, meet Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Mike, the Samurai Rangers," Mentor Ji said and Kevin was surprised.

"Mentor Ji, what are you doing?" he asked, flicking a glance at Cecilia. They weren't supposed to tell anyone who they really were, but Mentor Ji looked calm, as if it didn't faze him.

"Cecilia is just like one of you," he stated calmly and they grew even more confused, but Jayden had a flicker of recognition on his face.

"You mean she's also a samurai ranger," he said slowly, unsure of himself.

"Yes, she is the missing Purple Samurai Ranger," Mentor Ji said and Emily gasped.

"Really?" she asked, not believing her eyes. Mentor Ji nodded and gestured for Cecilia to stand up. She shot up, going up as tall as her petite, but model-built structure would allow her. Much to their surprise, she bowed.

"It's a privilege to have met you all," she said softly, the mass of dark hair tumbling over her shoulders like silk. There was no doubt that she was pretty, but a little shy.

"So formal," Mike murmured to Emily and she elbowed him, giving him a quick glare, before he held up both hands in apology. Cecilia stood straight back up again, glancing at their faces to see what emotions they would give away. Jayden looked bewildered, running his fingers through his hair as if he didn't know what to do. Mia knitted her eyebrows together as if trying to believe this is all happening. Kevin hand a hand stroking his chin as if trying to imagine how everything would be like now that she was here. Emily looked happy as if glad that there was another girl ranger on the team. Mike just stared, wondering if she did have training or not. If she didn't, she'd have to do _a lot _of catching up.

"Cecilia," Jayden started, "Do you really want to enter the team?" Cecilia was taken back, surprised at the question. She didn't know for sure and was a little uncertain. Everything was a blur, but something…drew her to this place.

"I'm not sure myself, but my mother urged me to come over," she explained softly.

"Your mother," Jayden repeated, "And where is she?"

"She…can't come right now," she said with a nervous giggle, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Mike raised an eyebrow, looking at her reaction. Something was up and it included her mother, but he was in no mood to pry right now, especially not when someone new was in here.

"The purple ranger wasn't declared missing though," Cecilia said, changing the subject. Now everyone's eyebrows rose up, "The purple ranger decided to leave the team on her own, but didn't let anyone know. My mother said that the purple ranger had no attachments to the team so she didn't want anyone to know. So they assumed that she went missing. I think I'm the only proven fact that the purple ranger just didn't go 'missing.'"

"You're saying that the purple ranger left in her own free will?" Kevin asked, "Why?" Cecilia shook her head, sending a mass of coffee-colored hair.

"I don't know really, but my mother did say anything of it, just left me a bunch of letters and some things," she replied and pulled something else from her bag. It was snake-like and was a bright purple color and hissed at everyone.

"It's the-!" "Yes, the SnakeZord I think it was mentioned as," Cecilia said, biting her bottom lip, "It's kind of like a whip…a…lightning whip." Jayden gazed at the SnakeZord with curiosity.

"Does that mean that…the lightning disc originally belongs to you?" he asked, looking up at her. She shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea, whatever I said right now was all I know," Cecilia replied, pulling out an envelope, handing it to Mentor Ji, "But I have this envelope." He took it, but recoiled slightly, feeling the damp texture. She winced. "I sort of accidentally spilled water on it." Mentor Ji shook the feeling off and opened it, unfolding the piece of paper. His eyes scanned the piece of paper, but paused at a particular place before he kept on going.

"…All I can say is that you need time to think of the position now," Mentor Ji said, looking up to the brunette and she hesitated before nodding.

"I'll go to a hotel and-" "It's suggested that you should stay with us," Mentor Ji said firmly and she stopped. Questions were running in her mind and he sensed it. "The Samurai Rangers here can tell you everything and you can decide if you want to join or not." He left, taking the paper with him. Cecilia blinked, feeling everyone's eyes on her and she slowly turned around, staring at the floor.

"This is going to be great!" Emily exclaimed excitedly while Cecilia seemed startled by the sudden outburst, "We'll tell you everything!"

"Uhh sure I-" But Emily cut her off, grabbing both her arm and Mia's arm.

"Wait I-" But before Mia could say anything, they dashed into her room. Jayden shook his head.

"All this in one day," he muttered and Mike let out a low whistle.

"She was pretty," he mumbled, the corner of his lips quirking up. Kevin elbowed him, shaking his head.

"Pretty or not, is she really fit to be on this team?" Kevin said worriedly and Jayden glanced back before turning away.

"I don't really know, but there's one thing for sure, we're going to need the _entire _team."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't really put in an author's note in the first chapter nor did I give it a chapter name…Oh well. Here's the second chapter and keep in mind, I do not own Power Rangers. Repeat, I do not own it. Now enjoy~ If you want…**

**Chapter Two:** Decisions, Decisions

"Do you think Cecilia will say yes?" Kevin asked Jayden and he simply shrugged, not knowing the answer. Kevin paced around and Mia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever is her answer, we need to respect it," Mia said, trying to calm him, "It would be great if she says yes, but if she says no, we need to understand. Being a Samurai Ranger takes a lot of responsibility. She would have to give up her normal life."

"Yes, but saving the world is a big deal Mia!" Kevin protested, but he shook his head, sitting down.

"I agree with Mia. We have to respect whatever her answer is," Mentor Ji said, propping his wooden "cane" up and resting on it. Emily bit her lip and sighed.

"I hate waiting, it felt like eternity waiting for her to come up with an answer," Emily complained.

"It's only been a day Em, she's been through a lot probably. Knowing _everything _there is to know about the duties of a ranger," Mike said and she slumped, putting her leg over the other.

"But all we need is-" Cecilia came out, her face guarded by the mass of brown hair covering her face as she kept her head down. Kevin held his breath and the others waited, wanting to know what the verdict was.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Mentor Ji asked and Cecilia's head tilted up, giving everyone a full view of her face. It was like master sculptors had carefully carved it with marble. Each detail was perfectly defined, even her nose which wasn't too long nor too short and wasn't turned up like a pig. Her cheekbones were defined and her green eyes were bright, fringed with long dark lashes. She bit her lip and everyone could see that her teeth were perfectly straight and perfectly white. Girls would kill for her looks, but even she was self-conscious and shy about it. She clasped her arms together behind her back, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Umm…yes, I have," she spoke softly and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Cecilia shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." Only her voice was heard in the room and everything was silent. But Emily's face broke into a huge grin as she stood up and hugged Cecilia.

"Welcome to the team!" she cheered and finally, everyone had managed to regain their composure.

"It will be great to have you on the team, I doubt you will disappoint us like how the original purple ranger did not disappoint us," Mentor Ji said with a smile and she nodded back, a shy smile on her face.

"I thought about it. Really, it was a tough choice to make. It would really mean giving up my ordinary life," Cecilia confessed, but her life was _far _from ordinary. In her bag, hidden under a bunch of random items she put in there, was a slightly crumpled piece of paper with lyrics on them, hinting she was a singer of some sort. Or at least, she dreamed of becoming one.

"We're glad you made it anyways. It would mean a lot to the world if we had everyone," Jayden said, but she wasn't the only ranger missing from the team, but that ranger was long forgotten though those who know of her will still remember the orangey color of her battle suit.

Cecilia put a hand in her bag and felt the purple samuraizer. She gave a slight grin. She would do something her mother would have done a long time ago if she wasn't distracted by the many things she wanted to do in this world. The only reason she gave up the samurai rangers was because she wanted an ordinary life. But now, Cecilia's mother would've been proud of her.

"Great, now to start training, after all, Cecilia needs to get used to the idea of what we do things here," Mentor Ji said, walking off, "But Cecilia, stay here, I need you to try on your training outfit." As the others left, Cecilia stayed and waited for the mentor to come back. But her mind wandered, wondering if she made the right choice. She didn't have an excuse to refuse, her life wasn't normal. Nobody was waiting for her at home and certainly she didn't want the world to be in danger. Mentor Ji came back handing her a black outfit with a bit of dark purple on it. The others came out wearing the same battle outfit, with only their color instead of purple. Such as Jayden had red, Mia had pink, Emily had yellow, Mike had green, and Kevin had blue. "Go change and get ready, you'll be in for a stressful day of training." Cecilia nodded taking it and rushing to the nearest bathroom. Five minutes later, she came out, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail with one of her white scrunchie.

"I think I'm ready?" she said questioningly and Emily giggled.

"I think you are, so let's go!" Emily said and they went outside to the training area. Once Cecilia saw it, her eyes wandered all over the place, trying to take in as much as possible. Mia was handing everyone their wooden sword for a little one on one practice for today, as Mentor Ji wanted, but Cecilia was set off to the side, for basic training from Mentor Ji.

"Cecilia, how is your agility?" he had asked and she blinked her eyes, giving a blank look as if to say _Agility? What agility? I have none! _Mentor Ji shook his head, giving the slightest hint of a grin. "Then we will work on that. You must take care of yourself when battling a Nighlok and you may have to evade their attacks. Agility is a must in this kind of life." Cecilia nodded slowly, unsure of what was going to happen soon. A second later, she saw a wooden sword come at her and her eyes widened as she stepped to the side in a flash, but allowed her sword to take the damage. Mentor Ji was surprised. "By the look on your face earlier, I thought you said you have no agility. But I guess you respond quickly when in danger."

"That's the whole thing I'm used to. Being in danger and having to defend myself," Cecilia said, being half-serious. Mentor Ji continued on, doing various attacks at random times and Cecilia tried to keep up the pace, being hit a few times, but managed to get the flow of it after a couple of hits (and probably bruises, wooden swords are _hard_)

"I think you have it," Mentor Ji said and gestured for Jayden to come over. Jayden noticed and came over.

"What is it?" Jayden asked, his eyes wandering over to Cecilia, wanting to know what was up. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I have to get lunch going a bit early so I want you to train her a little for the time being," Mentor Ji said and Jayden nodded. Ji left and Jayden turned to her.

"What have you gotten so far," Jayden said and Cecilia blushed.

"Only agility and I'm a little surprised at how fast I am," Cecilia admitted and he nodded.

"A good start, Mentor Ji knows what he's doing, so I think that you've handled the attacks at random times?" Jayden said and Cecilia nodded. "Good, now how about actual battle, it would be a good start to know how you are used to battle." Cecilia blinked her eyes again with the blank expression. He cracked a smile. "Oh yeah, you aren't used to fighting with a sword."

"Or fighting in general," she mumbled, her cheeks a shade darker than the usual tomato red.

"Right," Jayden said and put his arms around her, clasping his hands on her hands where she was holding the sword. "Now just move it up and…" He was off and running instructions and she did her best to follow them, being obedient like a dog to its owner. Emily saw this and cracked a small grin, elbowing Mia.

"Look," she whispered, pointing over to where Jayden and Cecilia were. Jayden, hardly embarrassed about giving instructions, still had his arms around her, pulling her sword to various directions and telling her to move her legs from here to there and tried out various movements. Cecilia, who was blushing really hard, was being compliant, doing whatever Jayden told her to do.

"How cute," Mia whispered back. Mike frowned.

"Yo! Where's the fire?" he shouted and Kevin nodded.

"We have to get training you guys!" Kevin said anxiously.

"Coming! Coming!" Emily said, returning to her one on one battle with Mike while Mia returned to her battle with Kevin. After the workout, everyone returned back into the house where Cecilia drooped slightly upon coming in.

"Tired?' Mia asked brightly and Cecilia gave a small smile, nodding. "Guess Jayden was doing everything right then."

"It was hardly tiring," Jayden said and Emily poked him.

"Remember, she's new and first day training is hard!" Emily reminded him.

"But she'll toughen up," Mike said, "We all did."

"My back is killing me," Cecilia mumbled as she sat down on the chair and shrank down, glad to be able to rest her feet.

"Dude I think lunch is ready. I'm starving!" Mike said as he raced into the kitchen.

"If you got first pick, you would've probably eaten everything by then," Emily cried out and raced in after him, tripping along the way. "Ouch!" Cecilia shot right up, quickly rushing over and holding her arm out, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Cecilia asked and Emily blushed, but instead of Cecilia's tomato red, hers was a bright pink which Cecilia envied. Her face while she's blushing made it look like someone caked on red lipstick while Emily looked like fairies dusted pink blush on her cheeks.

"I'm fine," Emily said, taking Cecilia's hand gratefully and pulled herself up. "This is what happens, on good days."

"You really shouldn't run," Mia said, "I'm surprised Mike didn't go tumbling while running."

"That's just Mike, he's always running and nothing ever seems to trip him," Emily said, her voice edging lightly on envious.

"That's alright, you aren't alone in your accidents," Cecilia said, trying to cheer up Emily, showing her caring, sweet side.

"I can't really believe you. My accidents are infamous," Emily said with a sad look, but quickly brightened. "Anyways, enough of that! Let's go eat!"

"Right," Jayden said and they all headed in, meeting a waiting Mike.

"Ji said I couldn't eat without you guys," he grumbled and Emily looked delighted.

"Great!" Emily said and took a seat. Chicken, vegetables, and some rice were put out along with fish as well. Cecilia picked up her spoon and fork, taking a small portion of chicken, fish, and rice, but put vegetables on like her life depended on it.

"Woah! You must really like veggies,' Mike said, staring at her plate.

"My mom told us to be healthy and always put out vegetables for us and hardly any meat. We were sort of vegetarians and most of our diet contained veggies so I guess I'm kind of used to it," Cecilia said, her cheeks retreating back to the usual tomato red.

"Healthy diet, even before making the team," Jayden said as he took his portion of the food. Cecilia blushed harder and put in some chicken in her mouth.

"I can make the meal tomorrow if you guys want!" Mia said, with a bright grin on her face. Mike gave a look of sheer horror and Kevin gagged, but quickly covered it with a fake cough. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…uhh…we might be a little busy tomorrow Mia," Jayden said, not looking forward to the thought of Mia making the meal tomorrow like the others. Only Cecilia didn't know of Mia's infamous meals.

"That sounds nice," Cecilia said quietly and Mia flashed a grateful look at her.

"You can come with me tomorrow to go grocery shopping then! You can help me create a new recipe," Mia said cheerfully, putting a spoonful of rice into her mouth along with some vegetables.

"You have no idea what you're getting into Cecilia," Jayden muttered as he ate his lunch. Cecilia cocked her head to the side, confused, but said nothing as she ate her lunch as well, wondering what was so bad about Mia's cooking. Emily gave her a sympathetic look and Cecilia blinked her eyes, a little scared of what will happen. 'Will she blow up the kitchen?' Cecilia thought as she put in a mouthful of cooked cut lettuce and small, seasoned broccoli. When lunch was finished, everyone retreated to their room as Cecilia found hers, a bed was there and she opened the closet, her clothes were even there, even though she hadn't even brought any boxes with her. 'Mentor Ji must have brought them over while we were training, I better thank him later,' Cecilia thought as she pulled out a purple long-sleeved V-neck sweater, a white lacey camisole, and a black knee-length ruffled skirt. She slipped on her chain-link bracelet and her necklace, which was a thin silver rope with a silver heart on it, given to her by her parents on her birthday a few years ago. When she pulled up her socks, which reached to her the middle of her calves, Emily popped her head in.

"How are you getting along in you room?" she asked and Mia also popped in, a smile on her face.

"We're really glad to have you on the team," Mia said and Cecilia smiled back, getting up from her bed.

"I think its fine, though I might need to get some stuff from my house later. Mentor Ji might have gotten my clothes, but I have some other things I wanted to bring here too." Emily nodded.

"We can all go tomorrow if we're not doing anything, but Nighlok will probably show up sometime," Emily said bitterly. Mia nodded.

"I sure hope I am prepared for it, I'm not exactly what you call samurai material yet," Cecilia joked, surprised at her bravery and Emily and Mia laughed. She relaxed, they were easy to be around with and weren't like the girls she were used to. Cecilia might even be her real true self, the more fun, daring, and outgoing type of girl, if they were patient enough to wait for it to come out from that shy shell. So far, she really liked everything that was happening now. They were all nice, she was getting the hang of the training, and she might even have a future as the purple samurai ranger.

Everything was alright for now and she hoped it would stay that way.

**A/N: What did you think? And if you review, please don't just say good and more chapters. Please tell me what you liked about it and please be honest. And those who story alert and author alert me, but don't review, please do, it just makes me w hole lot happier~**

**Review Replies!**

**SoulNinjas: Thanks and yes Antonia will be coming, just not yet since I had Cecilia come BEFORE Antonio comes. He's a great character and one of my favorites too!**

**Babygurl1944: Thanks! Can't wait to write the rest of it too LOL.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks, I'll write more~**


	3. Chapter 3

**((A/N: Yay! Third chapter and this is partly based on the episode…Don't be mad at me if I don't put in the whole episode since I cannot remember the WHOLE episode at all…And no review replies this time since its been a long day for me and I forgot who reviewed….But next time I will! And please…review because it would make my day and give your thoughts on my OC please~))**

**Chapter Three:** Sticks and Stones (Based on the episode)

"Hiya!" Emily shouted as she clashed her practice sword against Mike's and he tried to fend her off, putting pressure against her sword and she fought back. Cecilia bit her lip as she waited off to the sidelines, trying to remember every single little thing everyone was doing. She was dubbed as, 'Not ready to fight,' but she still hoped that she would be able to fight sword against sword and anticipated the day she would be able to test out her abilities, not that she expected to do well. She saw as Mike fell down due to Emily's attack and she gave a small smile. It's only been a week and she knew that Emily was a klutz and that she was usually the one falling down.

"Emily is usually the one falling down," Mentor Ji commented with a smile and Jayden nodded.

"I bet she could teach a few things to Mike," he said, but then the three saw Emily trying to help Mike.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Do you need help?" Emily asked and Mike shook his head, edging away from her, step by step.

"No thanks," he said and he tried running away from her, racing into the house and she ran after him, insisting that she should help. Kevin and Mia stopped their battle and every looked to where they went in. Cecilia cocked her head to the side in confusion, but said nothing as everyone else came in, deciding that it was enough. Cecilia's training didn't _completely _go to waste; she had some training with a Nighlok dummy. Inside, Emily was smiling as she picked up frozen green pea bags and presented it to Mike, who recoiled slightly.

"Green peas?" he asked and she nodded.

"I was accident prone when I was little so I used frozen green peas. It made me a lot better!" she said and he shook his head, edging away once more. Cecilia approved of Emily's knowledge that frozen green peas could work and blinked her eyes, wondering why Mike wouldn't let Emily help him out. He ran away once more and Emily ran after him in the house, green peas in hand.

"But you really should!" she shouted and it was like in slow motion. Her feet stepped into the bowl where another bag of frozen green peas were set on and she slipped, face first on the floor and the bag of green peas popped open.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mia asked, rushing to her side, a concerned look on her face. Cecilia's eyes widened as she got up to search for a broom, but slipped on the peas.

"Ack!" she fell on her bottom and winced.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Emily apologized as Cecilia tenderly rubbed her side.

"I should've been looking to where I was going," Cecilia muttered, blushing a deep scarlet as she helped herself up and pulled Emily up, who slipped again, landing on the other frozen pea bag. Everyone else winced while she groaned. A little while later, Emily was taking a sip of water, but when Mike appeared and she turned around, she spit on his face. He closed his eyes, giving an 'I'm okay,' look on his face as she gave a look of pure horror.

"I'm so sorry!" she mumbled, taking a towel and rubbing it all over his face.

"It's my fault, I should think twice before scaring people," Mike assured her and she sighed.

"I wish I could be more like Mia," she confessed, "She's beautiful and graceful and a great cook."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about the cooking part," Mike said, trying to lighten things up and she gave a weak smile.

"Or more of like Cecilia, she's only new and she's already making great progress. She's quiet, but at the same time, I feel like she has this…_passion _that she's been hiding underneath her shy self. When I try to help, I only make a mess."

"Cut yourself some slack Emily," Mike told her lightly, staring at her and she looked back up at him, "You mean well."

"Hey gossip girls? Who ya dissing?" Negatron sneered as three girls looked up at him, terrified as he held out a hand, electrical shots running through them as they flew back, screaming. An old man squinted as he was driving, mumbling something and the Nighlok got up on the car.

"Hey! Stop hogging the road and get out of the car and get _glasses_," he insulted the man and electrical shots ran through him as well, causing him to fly out of the car. He jumped off before the car could hit something and Negatron looked back, watching him run.

"That's right!" he shouted, "And-"

"Hiya!" Jayden shouted as his sword almost made contact with the Nighlok. He dodged unfortunately and the other rangers came behind him. Mike, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Cecilia all went behind Jayden who stood and they all stared at the Nighlok, already in Ranger form.

"Oh, Rangers, what weaklings, maybe you rainbow creeps can just take your colored costumes somewhere else," Negatron sneered.

"We're not going anywhere until you leave!" Kevin shouted and Mike nodded. Negatron seemed to smirk as he went up to Mike's face.

"Heard that you had training wheels since you were ten," he said and Mike's eyes widened and the electrical waves went through him as he flew to the stadium, making contact with the concrete.

"What did you say to him?" Mia shouted as her and Kevin ran up to him, trying to make at least a dent.

"Hey blue ranger? I bet you haven't learned that you were boring!" Negatron shouted and Kevin gasped and the same thing happened as he flew backwards, making contact with the concrete. Mia's rage accrued gradually as her sword swiped and stabbed as much as possible into the Negatron.

"Lousy cook!" he said to her and the same thing happened, she flew back, making contact with the barriers and descending down onto the stadium's floor. Cecilia gasped and her sword flew into the air, making contact with the Nighlok. After watching everyone getting hurt, her rage also grew as she sliced angrily at the Negatron.

"You're such a bully! I bet you never had any friends!" Cecilia shrilled, slice after swipe.

"Like you, worthless, quiet loner!" he shouted and she paused, electrical waves running through her as well as she flew into the concrete with a scream and she flew back down onto the concrete floor with Mike and Kevin. Jayden glared at him as he sliced the Nighlok as well.

"Be careful, this one is tricky," he told Emily who was still unharmed. Cecilia groaned and her eyes fluttered open as she saw Kevin struggling to get up and Mike struggling as well. Mia was seen from the doors, and Cecilia could see her crawling over, in pain.

"Tricks? No tricks, I'm just telling the truth!" the Nighlok said innocently and Jayden narrowed his eyes, "And you're keeping a secret from your friends, two-faced liar." His eyes opened wide in a snap and he flew back, slamming into the wall.

"No way! Jayden would never keep secrets!" Emily shouted as she sliced him again and again.

"I bet I can find a word that would really make you upset. Loser!" he said to her, but she still kept on slicing, unaffected. "Dimwit!" But she still only replied with more slashes from her swords. He was confused; none of his words were working on her. He retreated back to where a vent was. "You're lucky! I'm all out of juice," he sneered as he entered a portal and it closed, from getting anybody else inside.

"That's right! Run away and never come back!" Emily shouted and the others came over as Cecilia winced, moving her shoulders around a little and kicking her legs.

"You okay?' Jayden asked and she nodded. He was impressed at her first battle and the others as well. But it was really Emily, who was the star. She was the one who kept attacking even after the Nighlok's hurtful comments.

"Be careful! That Nighlok is a bully," Mentor Ji warned, "He takes mental flaws and turns them into physical damage." Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I may have had training wheels," he started then paused before he continued, "But it wasn't like I needed them." Everyone else nodded, but Cecilia looked away, her ears still ringing from the Nighlok's words. _Worthless, quiet, loner! _She winced and Jayden studied her, wondering at how she was doing. Cecilia caught his eye and he looked away, before she suspected anything.

"Am I…really…boring?" Kevin asked, nervously, afraid of what everyone would reply.

"You're a diligent hard-working ranger, you're fine," Jayden assured him and he nodded, sighing with relief.

"I'm a good cook…right?" Mia asked and everyone paused before nodding.

"Yeah!" "You're great Mia." "Wish I could cook just like you!" "Ditto!" "I agree with all of them…" Everyone glanced at Cecilia whose eyes were glued to the floor as if to avoid everyone's gaze. She hadn't mentioned anything about her line yet.

"I'm not worthless, I just need to improve," Cecilia mumbled.

"You're doing great," Jayden told her and Emily nodded.

"You're fine! You just got on the team after all!" Mia said and Cecilia gave everyone. She gave everyone a weak smile, but still looked troubled by his words and tried to shake it off. It won't help her if she just dwelled on those words; she needed to train, harder. By _a lot._

"What I don't get is how the monster couldn't be able to get to Emily," Mike said and Mentor Ji smiled.

"Perhaps Emily has a special power," Mentor Ji said and Emily smiled shyly, shaking her head a little.

"It's nothing special. When I was little, I was always being teased and my sister, Serena, told me to act like they didn't even say anything so when the Nighlok said all those things, it wasn't like he said them at all," Emily confessed and she felt everyone's eyes on her. Cecilia gave a genuine smile, but Mike shook his head.

"Then why do you always put yourself down, unless that's what you really think of yourself," Mike asked and Emily's smile dropped as she shifted uncomfortably around in her seat. Cecilia felt her smile drop as well as her eyes turned to Mike.

"Well I-" Emily started before she felt tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sorry." She got up and ran off. Mia shot a glare at Mike.

"Mike!" Mia scolded, "The Nighlok can't hurt her, but you can." Cecilia shook her head and looked down.

"You should go apologize soon," Cecilia said softly. Jayden gave a slight nod and Mike finally realized what he did.

"Man," he mumbled, looking away in shame.

"We really got some good bargains today, let's go back to the mall to shop for shoes and save more money!" a woman said as she sifted through her many shopping bags as the other woman nodded.

"You shopaholics can empty a mall and never be satisfied," Negatron sneered, appearing and electricity flowed through them sending them into their car's trunk. They squirmed, screaming out. Negatron appeared down the steps, right when the Samurai Rangers appeared on top of the steps. He saw them and he began his insult raid.

"Oh it's the weaklings," he sneered and the Purple Ranger, Cecilia, felt her blood boiling as she opened her mouth in retaliation.

"I'm sorry, but I think you haven't been looking in the mirror lately," she retorted.

"_Nice_," Mike murmured and she felt a tiny prickle of pride surge through her body.

"Oh you be quiet! My deal her is with the yellow ranger," he shouted back and Emily feigned a look of surprise.

"Who? Me?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you have business, then it's with all of us," Kevin said. Negatron appeared right to his face.

"Mentor's little pet," he said right to his face and Kevin felt electricity running through him as well as Negatron came back down the steps.

"This is not looking good," Jayden murmured.

"Anyways, my Moogers will keep you all busy," Negatron shouted as the monster appeared.

"Fire Smasher," Jayden called out and with a swipe of his weapon, the Moogers fell down.

"Sky Fan!" Mia said, "You can all join my fan club, but no autographs please!" With a few graceful movements, the Moogers on her side also fell down.

"Lightning Whip," Cecilia felt the handle of her whip which was partly invisible, but the lightning crackled from time to time, giving a few seconds of light before disappearing. Even without the lightning visible, it still caused damage, a great one. "You guys are weak, what a shocker," she said sarcastically as she moved her whip, capturing multiple Moogers before electrocuting them, letting them drop dead.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin shouted and he pulled back the bow before releasing it. The Moogers dropped as the felt the attack.

"Earth Slicer!" Emily shouted as she sliced Negatron time after time.

"Idiot," he said to her, beginning to only warm up.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Emily shouted as she sliced him again and again.

"You'll never be as good as your sister," he sneered and she paused, making it visible that she finally got to him.

"Emily!" Mike shouted, running after her and he went over to the Nighlok, holding him back with his spear, "Now!" Emily nodded and got her samuraizer, using it to spell out "stone,' in kanji and the stones went into the Nighlok's mouth, silencing him.

"Mmmph!" he gargled and Emily smiled.

"I've got nothing nice to say to you," she started, "so let's call it a day." She sliced him again and again until he fell down, sparks flying up and she turned back to the group.

"Alright!" Mia said and went over to hug Emily, but Jayden was looking at the sky.

"Something the matter?" Cecilia asked, clearly not used to everything quite yet.

"You idiots! You just made me bigger," Negatron said, as he enlarged to a bigger version of him, much, much bigger. Cecilia groaned as she stared at him.

"Crap," she muttered, but everyone else grabbed there amulet. 'That's the signal!' she thought as she fumbled to get hers.

"Ape FoldingZord!" "Bear FoldingZord!" "Turtle FoldingZord!" "Dragon FoldingZord!" "Snake FoldingZord!" "Lion FoldingZord!" As each of them got into place and morphed into the Samurai Megazord, which the purple zord took its place happily as the belt of the Megazord. "Samurai Megazord! We are united!"

"Overgrown piece of tin!" Negatron snarled. The Samurai Rangers folded their swords into joystick-like things and placed them in the keyhole.

"Ready to take him down?' Jayden asked, glancing at everyone single person in the team, but his gaze stayed on Cecilia for a second longer before turning back.

"I've been waiting for this!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Whenever you're ready!" Mike agreed.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" Mia said with a determined look on her face.

"Ready when you are!" Emily said.

"No way am I backing out," Cecilia said. Jayden nodded and turned back to the front.

"How about I cut that arm for you?" Negatron sneered as he raised his sword to cut the Ape FoldingZord off, but Emily came off before and Mike used the enlarged Yellow Amulet like a soccer ball and kicked it at Negatron. The BeetleZord came out when Jayden called it and it became battle artillery for them. "Stupid hat! What were you thinking?"

"What do you think of this?" Jayden shouted as they bent down, with the beetle snappers in the front and it twirled around before drilling into the Nighlok, finally defeated.

"Yay! We did it! We did…" Emily fake-dropped to the floor and Mia gasped.

"Oh Emily!" she cried out and Mike kneeled over at her, shaking her.

"Emily! You did it! Emily, c'mon, Emily…" Mike said.

"She said she was fine, but the Nighlok's words must've really gotten to her," Mia said, when they were down on the ground, out of their battle outfits.

"She did a pretty good job of hiding it. Everyone has something they want to hide," Jayden said and Mia looked sharply at him, but he looked away.

"I definitely agree," Cecilia murmured as she pulled at a ruffle of her dark purple skirt.

"The way she dealt with that Nighlok rocked! I have to admit, that girl got guts," Mike said and Emily's lips twitched into a smile.

"Her sister would've been proud of her," Mia agreed and Emily's smile was fully visible. Cecilia noticed and smiled as well, all big and happy.

"What are you smiling at?' Jayden asked, looking at Cecilia. She blushed and turned away.

"Nothing," she murmured, "Nothing at all…" She heard the sound of tinkling bells and the grin came back.

"That's the sound I could never forget! Anyone up for ice cream?" Mia exclaimed, picking up her pace.

"Sounds better than the gap sensor!" Mike shouted and Emily's head shot up.

"Did somebody say ice cream?" Emily asked, finally getting out of her "faint."

"You awake?' Mike asked, looking back at her and Mia smiled, but Cecilia was even happier.

"Charge!" Cecilia cried out joyously as she ran full speed ahead in her black flats, chasing the ice cream truck. "Wait! Wait!" The others laughed and ran after her, but she didn't blush. She was happy and nothing could ever change that.

**A/N: I altered the episode a bit because first, I could never remember every detail of the episode and second, I needed to add Cecilia in somehow so I changed it a little bit, but I hope not too much. Please in your review, give me your opinion about my chapter and don't just say good and move along, tell me what you liked about it or something. And I especially want to hear your opinion about my OC, Cecilia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** Seeing Isn't Believing

A figure slumped down on the couch as he took a deep sigh in relief. Emily emerged from the doors with a frown on her face.

"Has anyone seen Cecilia?" Emily asked and Mike shook his head, letting his muscles relax as he sank down the sofa. Mia came out from the kitchen with a smile on her face as she was mixing something.

"Has anyone seen Cecilia? I need her to try a brownie that I'm going to make later," Mia said, grinning. "Spinach with chocolate makes it both healthy and a treat at the same time."

"That's a really…great," Kevin said, but when Mia turned around, he gagged and retreated back to his room with a book in his hand. Jayden came out, rubbing his hair with a towel, looking as if he came out from the showers.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's fine," Jayden said, sitting down next to Mike, "It's a pretty open day today, we just finished practice thirty minutes ago and we have nothing else to do."

"There is always room for improvement!" Kevin shouted from his room and everyone laughed a little. Jayden got up and went outside, towel over his shoulder.

Cecilia was outside in the garden, guitar in hand. A guitar pick was put in between her index finger and thumb as she began to play a few notes to the song, "A Place in This World," by Taylor Swift.

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me," Cecilia murmured as she continued on playing, closing her eyes, a slight smile on her face. "Cause I'm still trying to figure out what's down this road." She sang a few more lyrics before pausing at, "Oh, I'm just a girl…tryna find a place in this world." Jayden saw her and paused, leaning against the wall as she continued playing the guitar with ease. "Oh I'm just a girl, tryna find a place in this world."

"Nice song," Jayden complimented, going up to her. She froze, not expecting another person to be here. She glanced over her shoulder and blushed.

"Oh, hey," she squeaked out, tucking her guitar under the bench, "Did you need something?' She cursed herself for sounding so timid and cleared her throat, looking up at him.

"Nothing really, everyone is wondering where you were. Mia wants you to try some brownies and I think Emily needs you for something," Jayden said, "But I think you should skip the brownies." Cecilia laughed; sounding like tinkling bells. Soft, but loud enough for the person to hear her. She was familiar with Mia's infamous cooking.

"I might, but it would make her disappointed," Cecilia admitted, "So…what have you been doing?" He gave her a strange look before chuckling, gesturing to his towel.

"Taking a shower," he replied with a smile on his face and she blushed heavily.

"Oh," she said with a nervous giggle, "Guess I should've known. I mean you have a towel and you're hair is obviously still a little wet, even though short hair is faster to dry and…" She clamped her mouth shut, realizing that she was rambling on. Her cheeks were a perfect shade of ripe apples as she bit her lips. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not used to talking?' he asked and she nodded her head. "I can tell." With that, she laughed. "What about jokes?"

"Jokes?" she frowned slightly, her eyebrows knitted together, thinking hard. "I don't have any." She forgot about her fear of speaking, since she found it…relaxing. Emily peered out the window and squealed softly.

"What is it now?" Mike asked, rubbing his arm, looking out and gave a low whistle. "Jayden hitting on the new girl?"

"She is really pretty," Emily told him, "He's probably just trying to be friends with her."

"Dude, if he scores it with her, then maybe he'll loosen up," Mike crowed and began to cheer, "Go Jayden!" Emily elbowed him in the sides as both Cecilia and Jayden turned back. Jayden was slightly confused and so was Cecilia.

"Don't do that!" Emily hissed from the corner of her mouth as Cecilia picked up her guitar form under and went inside with Jayden.

"Did you need something?" Jayden asked and Cecilia retreated back to her own room to put away the guitar.

"Uhhh….just-" Mike started, but Emily elbowed him again, "Ow! Nothing." He mumbled something about scoring and went into his own room. Mia came back out holding out the first batch of brownies she made earlier.

"Hey everyone! I made brownies!" Mia said and Emily looked slightly horrified. Kevin came out for a minute, but once he saw Mia's brownies, he ran back into his room. Cecilia came out of her room and stared at the brownies. "Cecilia! Have one!"

"Um," Cecilia began and bit her lip, "I don't usually eat sweets."

"Not even brownies?" Mia asked, looking a little deflated. Cecilia felt guilt added onto her weight and her legs were cemented to the ground. Just one lie about sweets could have her feet weighed down like bricks.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…maybe next time?' Cecilia asked, trying to cheer her up. Mia nodded, understanding and went back into the kitchen. Once she was gone. Cecilia slumped down a little. "I hate to make her upset."

"Don't worry," Emily assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "She'll get over it. She always does."

"I hope so," Cecilia said with a smile. Mike flopped back on the sofa, making a bored face like usually. There was nothing to do and he didn't have any games to play with…unless…

"Hey you guys! How about we head over to the field?" Mike asked excitedly, "We could play football or some other thing." His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"F-football?" Cecilia bit her lip.

"Yeah! Football! Or we could head off to the lake and go boating or something," Mike said, "Anything, but staying here." Mike winked to Emily, suggesting in on what he was doing.

"Sounds nice," Jayden said, nodding his head and Emily's eyes widened at Mike.

"Oh! That's great! We can go! I'll inform Mia and Kevin then!" Cecilia said, genuinely excited. She never went boating before and she's always wanted to try it.

"What are you trying to do?" Emily hissed into Mike's ear. "Don't tell me you're playing Matchmaker." Mike pretended to look innocent as he smiled at her.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Mike said and Emily shook her head, wondering what happened to his disgusted reactions to love. Then again, maybe it's because he just wants to relax when the purple and red ranger get together.

It sure does beat training.

**A/N: **I'm sorry that's its shorter than the other chapters! I just have less time than usual and I needed to end it somehow..so…I promise the next chapter will be longer! And no review replies since I am terribly lazy..I'm so very sorry!


	5. Notice! Please Read

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story! I'm actually wondering whether I should be continuing Purple Does Go With Red. For now, please comment on what you think about it. Honestly, I haven't been watching Power Rangers in so long (Jayden is still totally hot though teehee~). I actually have no inspiration to write this anymore and I don't think I can keep up with it. Having to do so many things... Plus now I'm in high school after these years so I have a lot on my plate. However, if you want me to continue, then I will continue~ But I have another story in mind (set in a high school/college setting LOL) and it'll be a lot better than this will ever be. I will still be keeping Cecilia around so stay in touch!

Thank you to everyone again. Please tell me how you feel soon! XOXO


End file.
